This invention relates to a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers and more particularly to a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers having side extension members permanently hingedly mounted thereon.
Truck trailers normally include at least a pair of laterally spaced and longitudinally extending I-Beams positioned at the outer sides of the trailer. Transversely extending members are ordinarily secured to and extend between the side members and a deck is normally secured to and extends between the upper surfaces of the I-Beams. D-rings or the like are commonly hingedly secured to the upper surface of the deck to enable load restraining devices such as chains, cables, straps or the like to be secured thereto. One problem associated with the positioning of the D-rings on the floor surface of the deck is that the heavy equipment positioned thereon frequently damages the D-rings or completely tears the same from the surface of the deck. Prior to this invention, it has not been possible to locate the D-rings at the sides of the truck trailer when the truck trailer had side extension members pivotally secured thereto.
Side extension members are commonly pivotally secured to the upper outer ends of the side I-Beams to enable the effective width of the deck to be increased by the width of the side extension members. The side extension members must be pivotally movable from a horizontally disposed supporting position to a folded position along the side of the truck trailer so that the truck trailer will correspond to highway width specifications.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers having permanent side extensions mounted thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers wherein the D-rings will not be damaged by heavy equipment on the truck trailer.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers which are usable with the side extensions in the stowed or carry positions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting D-rings on truck trailers which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.